Painted World of Ariandel
The Painted World of Ariandel is a location in Dark Souls III, ''accessible through the downloadable content, ''Ashes of Ariandel. Entering In order to access this area, the player must travel to the Cleansing Chapel in the Cathedral of the Deep and speak with Slave Knight Gael, near the bonfire. Exhausting his dialogue will start a cutscene and the Ashen One will be teleported into the Painted World. Description When the Ashen One reaches the Painted World, they will discover that this land is strange, cold and snow coated, and filled with deadly enemies, just like the Lordran's Painted World of Ariamis. There are some differences with Ariamis, though; first of all, the area is larger and also there are many new enemies. The player will recognize some similar structures anyway, such as the wooden bridge that leads to a cathedral. There is also a tower reminiscent of Priscilla's tower. Bonfires Painted World of Ariandel - 01.png|Snowfield Painted World of Ariandel - 02.png|Rope Bridge Cave Painted World of Ariandel - 03.png|Corvian Settlement Painted World of Ariandel - 04.png|Snowy Mountain Pass Painted World of Ariandel - 05.png|Ariandel Chapel Painted World of Ariandel - 06.png|Sister Friede Painted World of Ariandel - 07.png|Depths of the Painting Painted World of Ariandel - 08.png|Champion's Gravetender Adjacent locations Even if the Painted World of Ariandel is accessible through the Cathedral of the Deep, there is no way to come back directly there, although the player is allowed to travel between bonfires to reach other areas of Lothric. If the player owns The Ringed City, defeating the boss of the Painted World will unlock a path to the Dreg Heap. Characters *Drowsy Forlorn *Sir Vilhelm *Sister Friede *Forlorn Corvian Settler *The Painter Enemies Respawning *Birch Woman *Corvian Knight *Corvian *Farron Follower *Forlorn Corvian Settler *Giant Fly *Millwood Knight *Sewer Centipede *Wolf Non-respawning *Sir Vilhelm Bosses *Champion's Gravetender and Gravetender Greatwolf *Sister Friede and Father Ariandel Items Snowfield *Blessed Gem *Captain's Ashes *Ethereal Oak Shield *Follower Javelin *Heavy Gem *Homeward Bone (×6) *Large Soul of an Unknown Traveler / Large Soul of an Intrepid Hero (×5) *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand *Large Titanite Shard (×6, drop: Gravetender Greatwolf) *Millwood Battle Axe *Millwood Greatarrow (×5) *Millwood Greatbow *Poison Gem *Rime-blue Moss Clump (×3) *Rusted Coin *Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of an Old Hand *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) Rope Bridge Cave *Black Firebomb (×2) *Frozen Weapon *Large Titanite Shard (×2, one dropped by Crystal Lizard) *Shriving Stone Corvian Settlement *Budding Green Blossom (×3) *Contraption Key (drop: Sir Vilhelm) *Crow Quills *Crow Talons *Dark Gem *Ember (×2) *Large Soul of an Unknown Traveler / Large Soul of an Intrepid Hero (×5) *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand *Large Titanite Shard (×2, drop: Crystal Lizard) *Onyx Blade (drop: Sir Vilhelm) *Rusted Coin (×2) *Rusted Gold Coin (×3) *Simple Gem *Slave Knight Set *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion *Titanite Slab (gift: Forlorn Corvian Settler) *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Way of White Corona *Young White Branch Snowy Mountain Pass *Earth Seeker *Ember *Follower Shield *Follower Torch *Large Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Great Champion *Large Titanite Shard (×4) *Prism Stone (×10) *Quakestone Hammer *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion (×2) *Titanite Chunk (×2) Ariandel Chapel *Blood Gem *Chillbite Ring (gift: Sister Friede) *Dung Pie (×2) *Floating Chaos (drop: Livid Pyromancer Dunnel) *Hollow Gem *Homeward Bone (×2) *Pyromancer's Parting Flame *Titanite Slab (drop: Father Ariandel and Friede) *Twinkling Titanite (×2, drop: Crystal Lizards) *Vilhelm's Set Depths of the Painting *Crystal Gem (drop: Frost Crab) *Ember *Follower Sabre *Homeward Bone (×2) *Rime-blue Moss Clump (×4) *Snap Freeze *Titanite Slab *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) Reference pl:Namalowany świat Ariandel Category:Dark Souls III: Locations